DC COMICS: Justice League: Gods and Monsters
DC COMICS JUSTICE LEAGUE DC ANIMATED UNIVERSE TRAILER: PILOT: Journey to a divergent reality where the Justice League protects the planet — but answers to no one but themselves. Employing methods of intimidation and fear, this Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman deal brute force in the name of justice. In this alternate universe, Superman was not raised by the Kents in Smallville, the Caped Crusader is not Bruce Wayne, and Wonder Woman is not an Amazon warrior of Themyscira. When a group of famed scientists experience untimely “accidents,” a government task force follows the trail of clues to the Justice League -- but is there a more powerful player operating from the shadows? It’s a high stakes game of intrigue, mystery and action that asks the question: How do you serve justice to those above the law? JUSTICE LEAGUE: Gods And Monsters Chronicles Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles Season 1 will launch its first episode officially on Monday, June 8 followed by episode two on Wednesday, June 10 and the third and final episode of the first season on Friday, June 12. Honda will serve as the official sponsor in support of the company's new hybrid, the Honda HR-V.xxxxxJustice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles turns the DC Universe upside-down. In this dark, alternate world, telling the good guys from the bad guys is never easy: Superman is not the son of Jor-El, he’s the son of General Zod; Wonder Woman is not from peaceful Themyscira, but rather the warring nation of Ares; and Batman is more vampire-bat than man…and he’s not Bruce Wayne. It is unclear if our greatest heroes are here to protect us...or to rule us. SCREEN CAPTURES FROM TRAILER 1: JUSTICE LEAGUE GODS & MONSTERS (21).png|Justice League God & Monsters JUSTICE LEAGUE GODS & MONSTERS (22).png|Justice League God & Monsters JUSTICE LEAGUE GODS & MONSTERS (23).png|Justice League God & Monsters JUSTICE LEAGUE GODS & MONSTERS (24).png|Justice League God & Monsters JUSTICE LEAGUE GODS & MONSTERS (25).png|Justice League God & Monsters JUSTICE LEAGUE GODS & MONSTERS (26).png|Justice League God & Monsters JUSTICE LEAGUE GODS & MONSTERS (27).png|Justice League God & Monsters JUSTICE LEAGUE GODS & MONSTERS (28).png|Justice League God & Monsters JUSTICE LEAGUE GODS & MONSTERS (29).png|Justice League God & Monsters JUSTICE LEAGUE GODS & MONSTERS (30).png|Justice League God & Monsters JUSTICE LEAGUE GODS & MONSTERS (31).png|Justice League God & Monsters JUSTICE LEAGUE GODS & MONSTERS (32).png|Justice League God & Monsters JUSTICE LEAGUE GODS & MONSTERS (33).png|Justice League God & Monsters JUSTICE LEAGUE GODS & MONSTERS (34).png|Justice League God & Monsters JUSTICE LEAGUE GODS & MONSTERS (35).png|Justice League God & Monsters JUSTICE LEAGUE GODS & MONSTERS (36).png|Justice League God & Monsters JUSTICE LEAGUE GODS & MONSTERS (37).png|Justice League God & Monsters JUSTICE LEAGUE GODS & MONSTERS (38).png|Justice League God & Monsters JUSTICE LEAGUE GODS & MONSTERS (39).png|Justice League God & Monsters JUSTICE LEAGUE GODS & MONSTERS (40).png|Justice League God & Monsters JUSTICE LEAGUE GODS & MONSTERS (41).png|Justice League God & Monsters JUSTICE LEAGUE GODS & MONSTERS (42).png|Justice League God & Monsters JUSTICE LEAGUE GODS & MONSTERS (43).png|Justice League God & Monsters Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Cartoons Category:DC Comics Category:Justice League: Gods and Monsters Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:Wonder Woman Category:Justice League Category:Kirk Langstrom Man-Bat Category:Ray Palmer Atom Category:Victor Fries - Mr. Freeze Category:Silas Stone Category:Dr. Sivana Category:Darksied Category:Lex Luthor Category:Lois Lane Category:Amanda Waller Category:Darkseid Category:Orion Category:High Father Category:New Gods Category:Metal Men Category:Tin Category:Platinum Category:Bekka